Talk:Lava Release: Liquid Floor
deletion I think this page should be deleted until it is stated as an actual jutsu. This is pretty much the same as her lighting controlling power. Munchvtec (talk) 16:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Except we actually see this in effect rather than a flashback--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) And anyways, whos to say its a lava release. Honestly i think this and the lighting jutsu thing are tenpenchi. The abilities should just be added to her article. I don't think it deserves a page as of yet. Munchvtec (talk) 16:09, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I had not thought of Tenpenchii. As far as nature transformation goes, my first thought was Flower–Fruit Mountain, it just didn't erupt yet. Omnibender - Talk - 16:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i also thought that but then I thought about tenpenchii and it kinda makes sense but we cant know for sure yet. Munchvtec (talk) 16:14, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but I don't remember Tenpenchii to involve any lava. They were earthquakes, floods and that nuclear-like explosion. And these effects weren't seen in the lava battlefield... So I do believe is a Lava Release technique!--LordofBraxis (talk) 16:18, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Tenpachi uses all forces of nature simultaneously, it doesn't create lava--Elveonora (talk) 16:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC) all forms of nature yes and lava is one of them and i do believe there was lighting too in the tenpenchii. It might just be what ever the user wants it to be. I also don't think it was ever mentioned that they have to all be used simultaneously, that's just how shinju did it. Munchvtec (talk) 16:22, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Considering that the name is made up and the exact workings of the technique are not in-depth enough to warrant an entire page for it, I don't think there is any reason for this page to stay. It looks too empty and - like some people have said - it may not even be a Lava Release technique, she may have just teleported them to a location with Lava for all we know. Her forehead Rinnegan may have an empowered version of Sasuke's Rinnegan's ability: teleportation. Atrix471 (talk) 16:24, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Teleportation, I kinda think you guys are thinking too far in to it. Lets just wait till the next chapter comes out. Munchvtec (talk) 16:26, June 4, 2014 (UTC) And again, if she's simply manipulating the terrain, this looks exactly like Flower Fruit Mountain, it simply hasn't erupted yet. Omnibender - Talk - 16:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :@everyone, She is the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki so she has access to Lava Release anyway through Son Goku, so it isn't really that much speculative. @Omni, if it's that, then this one will get deleted/merged once we find out as such--Elveonora (talk) 16:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) As I said why not just wait until the next chapter? Munchvtec (talk) 16:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) If the stalactites are any indication, the "lava" is just an aspect of some larger ability. And therefore it would be that broader ability that would get in article if and when it is detailed more. Back in Time no Jutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 19:12, June 4, 2014 (UTC)